Beca's Superhero Family
by hollyhwrites
Summary: Light Pitch Perfect/Avengers CrossOver What if the people Beca thought were her family really weren't? This is a little short story I wrote awhile ago. I'm no Avengers expert! I mean no offense to any diehard fans if I flub up in that arena too bad. I hope the story is better than this summary. Please read & review! Jesse & Professor Mitchell bashing. Beca/Natasha pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Beca's Superhero Family Chapter 1  
**Rated:** T  
**Fandom:** _Crossover:_ Pitch Perfect/ The Avengers movie  
**Pairing:** Beca/Natasha  
**Summary:** What if Beca found out the people she thought was her family really weren't and she had brothers who were very well known and powerful people? Read on and find out.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of either the Pitch Perfect world or that of the Avengers. I am just borrowing the characters for a little fun.

PP/AV/PP/AV/PP

Beca smiled to herself as she heard the excited chatter around her. Everyone was wondering what had brought the famous Avengers and their people to a Barden University graduation. No one knew of anyone who had ties to them who went to the school.

It had been kept a very strict secret. Beca had found out the very night of the ICCA's in her freshman year that the people she thought were her birth parents weren't in anyway blood related to her and that neither of them were even capable of having children. Apparently Beca's road to being born started way back in WWII.

Some corrupt scientists and doctors were harvesting the eggs of unknowing women when the ladies had to see their doctors or go to the hospital for medical treatments or routine check-ups. They also had specially trained spies of the female persuasion collecting sperm samples from powerful, strong, and/or intelligent men, all with the intent to help create the smartest, strongest, and most powerful men and women to become soldiers and leaders of a group known as Hydra.

Once a military doctor and scientist working for the Americans had been successful in creating a super soldier the eggs harvested from Steve Rogers' mother had become a prized commodity and were soon injected with various versions of super serum and one with every version of Hydra's super serum. Shortly before the lab that had been planning on creating these super babies was destroyed one of the young researchers stole all of Mrs. Rogers' eggs and the sperm samples that had been painstakingly collected from genius millionaire Howard Stark. Both items were kept in state of the art containers that had used some form of alien energy to make sure the items inside would stay viable for many decades. The young researcher hid the samples, research, and his personally written plans for the items in his old family home, but he was killed before anything could come of any of his plans.

It wasn't till many years later when the man's grandson, who was a medical doctor, came across the hidden items while going over his father's estate. The idea of being able to continue his unknown grandfather's plans intrigued him and he was in the perfect position at his hospital to impregnate unknowing women with potential super babies. He found women who were able to carry children and in good health, but for some reason their own eggs were not viable. The doctor used his grandfather's notes to meet up with other people whose families had long contact with Hydra wanting to further carry on his grandfather's legacy. When none of the Rogers-Stark eggs he had used were able to be carried to full term and he was down to the last one, the egg injected with all the serums, he decided to hedge his bets by adding a few of the newer serums that the Hydra scientist working inside Shield were sure were the same and better than the ones that created Captain America. Once that was done he used his last shot at a Rogers-Stark child and was excited when the baby was carried past 20 weeks, the most any of the eggs had been carried. The girl child was born prematurely at 33 weeks, but the doctor worked in a hospital with the best neo-natal care available and the child lived although she stayed in the hospital for over six weeks before Warren and Colleen Mitchell were able to take their little Rebecca Jade home.

The doctor stayed the family physician for the Mitchell's keeping close tabs on tiny Rebecca and was disappointed with the lack of proper mental and physical stimulation given to the child to gauge if she truly had the potential to become a super child. Mr. Mitchell showed no interest in the girl and the mother was battling post-partum depression. A condition that became full on-set depression as she and her husband grew apart until Warren abandoned his family when the child was barely five years of age. The girl was tiny for her age and showed signs of great musical talent as well as intellectual prowess, but both were sorely neglected and underdeveloped. The child also seemed fragile in her small size much as the research showed Steve Rogers himself had been as a child, but she was not sickly. It appeared none of the serums were effective at all to make the child any more special than one born from unenhanced eggs and sperm from Mrs. Rogers and Howard Stark. The doctor kept loose tabs on the child as she grew and her life became harsher as her mother remarried by the time she was six and the step-father became abusive mentally, emotionally, and physically towards the girl when his wife couldn't give him a child of his own.

The step-father wanted a son, he was an ex-navy Seal, so he did all he could to turn the tiny girl into the tomboy that was the next best thing to a son in his eyes. He used the girl's loves of music and intellectual stimulation as blackmail material along with physical abuse to force the girl into sports, martial arts, outdoor activities, and learning everything the step-father taught her about survival like a mini-Navy Seal. The girl was good, but still never showed any super ability and the Doctor soon wrote her off, simply keeping a general eye on her in case something changed with her as she grew older.

When Shield had fallen due to Hydra's infiltration and other infiltration from within the doctor's secret involvement with the organization eventually came to light and the new Agents of Shield descended upon him and all of his private experiments. That was when the existence of one Rebecca Jade, biological sister to Captain America and Iron Man, was discovered. Agent Phil Coulson had everything destroyed except for one copy of all data found pertaining to Rebecca Jade. He wanted to protect the sister of his greatest hero, a girl that seemed to have had no one to protect her for most of her life. Coulson took his one copy of his findings to his hero Steve Rogers and to Steve's fellow Avenger, Tony Stark. The men had a right to know what he had found.

PP/AV/PP/AV/PP

**Well what do you think? I wrote this a while ago and didn't know if it was very good. It's not a long story and basically already written. It currently comes in at under 10,000 words and broken into 6 chapters. I will update it often as I read through it and try and catch any obvious mistakes. I should also be releasing a long awaited Winds of Change chapter soon, I'm 5000 words into it now and almost to a good wrap up point for the chapter. I hope I can get the feel and flow of that story back and put out more regular updates for it. It is a little more difficult now that I don't have satellite anymore since we rarely watched anything except Netflix and Amazon Prime. I lost all of my DVR'ed episodes of Rizzoli and Isles. :-( **

**Anyway let me know what you think of this little cross over piece. I look forward to hearing from you. Until Next Time…Holly**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Beca's Superhero Family Chapter 2  
**Rated:** T  
**Fandom:** _Crossover:_ Pitch Perfect/ The Avengers movie  
**Pairing:** Beca/Natasha  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of either the Pitch Perfect world or that of the Avengers. I am just borrowing the characters for a little fun.

PP/AV/PP/AV/PP

Beca was startled out of her musings when the guy next to her bumped her shoulder asking if she knew anything about why the Avengers were at their graduation.

"No clue, dude." The brunette shrugged as she whispered. Beca remembered Pepper sharing the story of how shocked and surprised her brothers were when they found out they had a sister and how she had grown up. Pepper said it took her, Maria Hill, and Agent Coulson to keep them from going after Beca at that very moment. That had been shortly before the Bellas were to perform at the ICCA finals in New York City her freshman year. Her brothers were upset to find that Beca's step-father had died when she was 16 in a bar fight and they would be unable to beat the crap out of him for all he had done to their sister, but they were both looking forward to dealing with the man that was supposed to be her father, yet had abandoned her.

That night after the Bellas had won their first ICCA National Title Beca's life had changed. Jesse Swanson took her attempt to repair their friendship as a grand romantic overture like in his movies even though she had told him from the start that she was only into girls. Apparently he believed she was only playing hard to get. Even after she severed their friendship later that night after a swift knee to the balls after her tried to kiss her again, he still to that very day held out the belief that he and Beca were destined to be together and have aca-children. Warren Mitchell had heard the confrontation between Jesse and Beca and confronted Beca about her sexuality. When the DJ admitted she was gay and wasn't going to try and change that fact for anyone Warren Mitchell had once again abandoned the girl he, and Beca, believed to be his only child.

All the Avengers and their closest friends had come to see the Bellas perform and they also heard one of the confrontations with Jesse when he kissed her. Pepper Potts, Maria Hill, Natasha, Jane, Sam, Bruce, and Darcy all had their hands full calming the other members of their group so they didn't cause a huge scene by having the Avengers all pop out of the woodwork after they went to such lengths to keep their attendance that evening quiet. Tony, Pepper, Steve, Maria, and Happy followed Beca to a fancy restaurant her father and stepmother took her to and Jesse once again appeared causing the final scene and the confession of Beca being a lesbian and her father finally disowning her completely. Pepper and Maria followed Beca into a bathroom with Happy guarding the door and the two women attempted to comfort the singer and explain who they were and why they had attended the competition that night. Beca had not believed them at first even after she read through the reports. It wasn't until she, Steve, and Tony took DNA tests the following day that she believed that she wasn't who she thought she was and had been some wacked out scientists' and doctors' experiment. A failed experiment at that. However, in the end everything turned out pretty alright. She gained the family she never had and met the love of her life in the process as well. Tony and Steve were prepared to send their sister to any University in the world she wanted to attend, but Beca wanted to stay at Barden with her Bella sisters and accept the role of Captain that had been offered to her after a unanimous vote by all of the other Bellas. It was decided that for safety reasons, for Beca and her closest friends, the DJ's true parentage would have to be kept a secret from everyone outside of her immediate Avengers and Shield family at least until she graduated from Barden.

Focusing back on the world around her Beca grew excited as names were called and graduates received the blank roll of paper that signified their diplomas. Beca Mitchell might be the name called out on that day, but her true name would be the one that would reside on her actual diploma. Later Professor Mitchell would finally be getting his comeuppance for his treatment of Beca and she would finally be able to share who her family really was with her Bella sisters and with Benji who despite being a Treble was one of her closest friends. He was also a huge Avengers nerd, almost as big as he was a Star Wars geek. She truly looked forward to all of their reactions.

When Beca's name was called a huge cheer had went up. She had made quite a name for herself Captaining the Bellas to National and International Titles, making the campus radio station one of the most listened to stations in the Atlanta area, and also being one of the hottest club and party DJ's in the state. She heard her family and friends' voices clearly in the crowd as she took her rolled up scroll of paper and shook the Dean's hand before walking off stage with a wave to those cheering for her.

Afterwards Chloe Beale and Aubrey Posen descended on her both hugging her tight. They had become like big sisters to Beca even though they had been busy fast tracking through Medical School at Emory University about an hour away. The two had graduated just days before and were soon to start their dream residencies in a program in NYC.

"We are so proud of you Becs. I am so glad you didn't decide to take off to LA after freshman year." Chloe just about squeezed the breath out of the five foot tall college grad.

"I can't believe our hobbit graduated with honors." Aubrey winked as she hugged Beca almost as tight, although she wasn't really all that surprised. Bree always suspected there was more to the small woman than she let on.

"I'm glad I stayed too." Beca hugged them back as the other Bellas and Benji joined their group. "Hey guys I need to call a private meeting with all of the Bellas that I performed with while I was at Barden and with Benji. I have some things I need to share with you. We can all head to our practice rooms. I won't keep those of you who have family here from them long, but this is kind of important to me."

PP/AV/PP/AV/PP

**Well another short chapter up. I'm thinking I might elaborate a little bit in later chapters in regards to when Tony and Steve found out about their sister and their first meeting. I had made notes about that in a notebook that I didn't have with me when I finally sat down to typed up the story and those details had been left out when I had finished writing the short story on my laptop. I was going over the notes and I think I can add at least some of them in later on and keep the flow of the story going and consistent so this might grow to 7 or possible 8 chapters instead of the six I already have already written. Thanks again for all the great feedback and response to this story. BTW I finally posted a new chapter on Winds of Change for any of you who are interested. **

**Please drop me a line in the review box below and share with me what you thought. Until Next Time…Holly**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Beca's Superhero Family Chapter 3  
**Rated:** T  
**Fandom:** _Crossover:_ Pitch Perfect/ Avengers movie  
**Pairing:** Beca/Natasha  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of either the Pitch Perfect world or that of the Avengers. I am just borrowing the characters for a little fun.

PP/AV/PP/AV/PP

Together they all made their way into the Bella practice auditorium. Beca looked around at the group that held the original Bellas from her freshman year, the four new Bellas that joined after Chloe and Aubrey graduated, and Benji. She really was going to miss seeing them nearly every day, but it was time for all of them to move on to that next stage in their lives.

"So what's up Captain Shortstack?" Fat Amy asked getting giggles from the rest of the room.

"Well, I found out some important information about my family after the ICCA's my freshman year. I discovered that the people I thought were my biological parents really weren't. My real parents have been gone for a very long time, but I did find out I have two brothers that are quite a bit older than me. We have all had to keep this information quiet for safety reasons because of who my brothers are. If it had become known I wouldn't have been able to safely return to Barden and I wanted to stay here with all of you and lead the Bellas on to further victories. Now that I have graduated, I am going to be moving to New York City to live with my family although I will also be spending time in California as well. Now I don't want any of you to go too crazy when my brothers and my adoptive family enter, please. They are basically just people like anybody else." She could see the questions on all their faces, but held up her hand to hold them off as she hit a button on her phone to let her family know it was time to enter.

First came Phil Coulson and his small team that were able to make it that day. Beca moved to the group to greet them and receive hugs and congrats from each of them. Then came The Avengers and their fiancés or girlfriends if they had them. Thor and Jane came in first, Jane hugging Beca before Thor actually picked her up like a small child kissing her loudly on the cheek and sharing his congratulations as well as the well wishes of those from Asgard. Sam/Falcon and Bruce Banner/Hulk came in next, followed by Tony Stark/IronMan and his fiancé Pepper Potts, they too hugged her, kissed her, and shared how proud they were of her. It continued on this theme as Steve Rogers/Captain America and Maria Hill came in followed by Bucky/Winter Soldier and his girl Darcy, before Natasha Romanov/Black Widow and Clint Barton/Hawkeye entered followed by Happy, Starks head of security, who stayed by the main door on guard. After greeting everyone including Happy, Beca made her way back through the large group of her family to the stunned Bellas and Benji.

"Cap you're brothers are Avengers?" CR was staring, but seemed to have shaken off her daze before the others.

"Yeah." She turned to her brothers and waved them forward. "I would like you all to meet my big brothers Steve Rogers and Tony Stark. These lovely ladies with them are the loves of their lives Pepper Potts and Maria Hill." Beca turned to her adopted family and began introducing all of them to her Barden friends and family.

The girls and Benji were all smiles as they met and shook hands with everyone until the last person, who had purposefully been hanging back watching before moving forward to greet them. The Barden group all froze as Natasha gracefully strolled forward like a jungle cat, almost as one they all instinctively took a step back.

"I can't believe they have more fear of Nat than they do of me or Clint. Clint is a trained spy and assassin too, as am I and I am the scary Winter Soldier. Why are they moving back from her and not us?" Bucky griped good naturedly.

"Well she is the freakin' Black Widow. Hawkeye can assassinate you, but he is usually at a distance and you have all that super stuff and a mechanical arm that makes you so bad, however she spars with you super guys and can hold her own, and even fought the Hulk too and she isn't enhanced in anyway. Besides if she was going to take you out she would do it up close and personal before you even saw it coming. Black Widow is definitely the scariest of you all." Fat Amy explained getting agreements from the other girls and even Benji.

"Our little Captain may think she is all badass with her combat boots, tattoos, piercings, and eyeliner, but Black Widow is a true badass." Stacie added.

Beca received apologetic nods of agreement from the other girls and Benji.

"Would you guys really like to see me be badass?" Beca smirked before turning and stepping in front of Black Widow who in her sexy black high heeled boots stood a good eight inches taller than the DJ's five feet. Gasps were heard from those behind Beca as she pressed her body flush with the scary woman and pulled Natasha's head down to her own and took the assassin's mouth in a passionate kiss that the dangerous redhead returned with equal fervor rocking both women to the core.

After a few minutes Tony couldn't take it anymore. "Will you two break it up? It is just wrong for me to see my little sister like this. I mean I have had to have JARVIS programmed to give me warnings at the Tower so I could stop walking in on you two locked together." That got the others who lived at the Tower laughing.

Beca and Natasha pulled away chuckling as well. "I can't help it Ton, Tash is the absolute hottest woman in the world to me and I love her to pieces. I have caught you and Pepper plenty of times, just as I have Steve and Maria and I don't have hysterics over it. Stop being a drama queen." The short brunette shot back.

"Alright Becs, you really are pretty badass." Chloe chuckled after she got over her surprise at seeing one she thought of as a little sister passionately kissing the most deadly woman in the world.

Natasha kissed Beca on the nose before turning her DJ placing the smaller woman's back to her front. "It is nice to meet all of you. I have heard a lot about you."

"Well at least now we know why the midget always turned down the dates we tried to fix her up on. She had a hot dangerous girlfriend." Aubrey grinned. "It is nice to meet you as well Ms. Romanov."

"Not just a girlfriend anymore." Steve grumbled, but Ashley heard him.

"What do you mean they are not girlfriends anymore?" The tall dark haired woman asked.

"Oh this is going to be good." Clint smirked.

"Shut it, brother." Nat said over her shoulder.

"These two sneaky witches gave us all the slip during Beca's recent spring break and ran off and got hitched. They didn't tell us what happened even when they returned to Avenger's Tower, Beca simply hacked into JARVIS and had all of her things moved into Nat's condo and they hung their marriage license on the wall with a few of their wedding pictures around it. They wanted to see how long it took for us to find out what happened. My hacker baby sister even made it where JARVIS wouldn't rat them out. It was actually Pepper, Darcy, and Jane who saw the license first right after Beca had headed back to Barden to finish up her last few weeks before she graduated. Right there on the wall was their marriage certificate stating that Natasha Romanov and Rebecca Jade Rogers-Stark were legally married. They had snuck off to Hawaii, married, and had a short honeymoon." Tony was actually whining.

"They all totally went off on us for not having them all there, but there was no way, at the time, when we decided to go through with it to get them there and me to get all my Barden family and friends there as well. So we just went for it making it an experience all about us. Tony and Steve are forcing us to renew our vows though in front of everyone and all of you are invited." Beca explained.

The Bellas all squealed and launched themselves at the two women completely forgetting to be afraid of their Captain's wife in their excitement. Nat couldn't handle being surrounded for long and was able to slip out of the group without any of them except for Beca noticing.

The celebration hugging continued for a few more minutes before Beca also couldn't take it anymore and eased out of the group as well. The Bellas and Benji all settled down a bit. Soon Jessica, Denise, and Ashley had to go because their families were waiting and the younger Bellas had to go because they still had classes and finals to study for and take. They all promised to keep in touch and to keep her secret. More hugging was had before the young women left. That left only those that Beca was the closest too.

"I can't believe you were able to keep this from us Becs and we never got a hint you had this big secret." Chloe shook her head.

"It wasn't hard to keep. I never talked much about my family or how I grew up. I was honest when I said I had a rough childhood and that my mother and step-dad were dead and that my father abandoned me when I was five. That was the truth as I knew it at the time, it wasn't till after I shared that with you guys that I found out that all those people weren't really family at all." A small smile unconsciously came over Beca's face when her wife stepped up next to her again placing a hand on the small of Beca's back.

"So I'm wondering Becs, how you possibly managed to be Steve Rogers and Tony Starks sister when Steve is old enough to your grandfather or even great grandfather and Tony is old enough to be your father and both their parents passed away before you were even thought of being born?" The redhead arched a brow in question.

"Well it is kind of a long story and it would help if a few others helped tell it, at least the parts they have firsthand knowledge of." Beca explained.

Aubrey looked at her friends around her in question and they all nodded back at her. "We have time to listen if you all have time to share and Beca doesn't mind us knowing."

"I don't mind if you know. I know you won't share with anyone else what you are about to hear." She looked to her wife, brothers, and other adopted family gaining agreement that they were okay with sharing with those closest to Beca. "Well let's all sit down and we will answer as best we can how I came into being and why."

PP/AV/PP/AV/PP

**So another chapter down. I think I will insert an additional chapter after this one that wasn't originally in my story, but the info from my notes would fit in best after this chapter. I hope you continue to enjoy. Drop me a review in the box below and help feed the muse! ;-P Until Next Time…Holly**

**BTW Thank you all for the great feedback. It totally makes my day. XOXOX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Beca's Superhero Family Chapter 4  
**Rated:** T  
**Fandom:** _Crossover:_ Pitch Perfect/ The Avengers movie  
**Pairing:** Beca/Natasha  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of either the Pitch Perfect world or that of the Avengers. I am just borrowing the characters for a little fun.

PP/AV/PP/AV/PP

All of Beca's friends and family sat down together in the Bella practice hall, some in the bleachers and some on the folding chairs in the room. The DJ thought it was really great that the two most important groups of people in her life were finally coming together and she would at last be able to be open with her Barden family about her true family.

Phil Coulson, Tony, and Steve started sharing their part of the story with Beca and the others filling in when necessary creating a more full picture of exactly how Beca's origins became known and she learned of her real family and met them. All of the storytellers getting caught up in their memories as they spoke and their friends relived that time with them.

…**..**

Tony Stark and Steve Rogers stared down at the information Phil Coulson had found at an independent Hydra lab. A Hydra Scientist had been doing his own private research after stealing eggs and sperm from another Hydra lab that's sole purpose had been the procurement of eggs and sperm that could be vital in the future and find ways to keep such things viable for very long periods of time. The duo read on about how their parents had been victims of the doctors and operatives working for the lab and what all happened to lead to the main reason Phil Coulson was there with them that day. They had a sister, one years younger than they were that had no idea she was a science experiment or that her family wasn't really her family at all.

They read through the reports that the doctor had kept on the girl seeing how her father never cared for her, and that her intellectual and musical talent was neglected and put down by the man until he abandoned wife and child when the girl was 4. They read about the mother's acute depression after the separation and divorce and her almost immediate marriage to the first man who paid her any attention, only to die of an accidental drug overdose due to a mix of over the counter and prescription drugs when the girl was 7 leaving her in the custody of her abusive stepfather.

The girl's new brothers read on about how the stepfather forced her into boyish and athletic pursuits and punishing her if she acted too girly, intellectual, or musically nerdy, because that wasn't how his tough tomboy should act. The reports stopped when the girl was 15 because she hadn't shown any proof of any enhanced physical or mental traits other than being musically gifted.

Phil had furthered the reports himself finding out that the child's stepfather had been killed when she was 16 in a bar fight and the child had went to live with an elderly neighbor that had been close to her mother before she had died and had helped out with the girl when she could over the years. The elderly woman was a retired music teacher and had taught the girl when she was younger and on the sly behind the stepfather's back. The girl had flourished under the caring grandmotherly attention and care and had become tops in her class her junior and senior years of high school and aced her ACT and SAT tests and her musical gifts also thrived.

The reports continued on with her supposed birthfather forcing her to attend Barden because he taught there and her classes would be free, however she had to come up with the money to pay for room, board, and books herself. With the help of JARVIS the men found out the girl had been secretly stashing money away for college in an account the old woman co-signed on when the girl was 12, labeling the account as a college fund. There was more sad news found when they discovered the elderly woman had died in her sleep shortly after Beca graduated high school. The woman had no living family and left what little she did have to the girl she took in. The girl had help from the elder woman's friends, from the various senior citizens groups she was a member of, in getting the funeral taken care of as well as the small estate squared away. The girl put what she wanted to keep into storage in Barden, Georgia near the university her father taught at, gave away things to those who were close to the elder woman that they wanted, while the rest was either sold or donated to charity. The house and any money from the estate was all added to the girl's college fund.

"The girl is currently a freshman at Barden University outside of Atlanta, Georgia. She carries a very heavy course load, but has perfect or near perfect marks in all of her classes. She also sings with an all-girl acapella group that has made it to the ICCA finals being held at Lincoln Center here in New York City next Friday." Phil Coulson further reported.

"Does anyone else know about any of this?" Steve asked as he continued to read through the pages.

"Just my immediate team. The lab and all in it was destroyed. The doctor died while trying to escape with his research and info about the girl. No one else knows about her and my people will not talk." Coulson assured.

"You keep referring to her as the girl. She does have a name doesn't she?" Tony's voice was rough as his mind and emotions whirled.

"I'm sorry. That's how the doctor and his investigators all referred to her in their reports. I assume to try to keep a scientific mind set about everything and keep from seeing her as a real person. Her name is Rebecca Jade Mitchell."

"She is not related to that awful man. She is my sister. Her name is Rebecca Jade Stark." The billionaire corrected.

"Rebecca Jade Rogers, she is my sister too." The super soldier argued.

"Alright Capsicle, how about Rebecca Jade Rogers-Stark? I think it has a nice ring to it, Stark-Rogers just doesn't." Tony offered back.

The Captain grinned. "I like it. Rebecca Jade Rogers-Stark." His grin faded. "We are going to have to tell the rest of the team and our girlfriends." Steve was dating Maria Hill and Tony was devoted to Pepper Potts.

"JARVIS call all the team along with Pepper, Maria, Jane, Happy, and Darcy." Tony ordered his AI unit along with instructing it to make copies of the report Coulson had brought after the agent had given him a small stick drive with the reports on it. "Also print out all the additional information you have found."

Over the next hours the whole Avengers family learned about Rebecca Jade 'Rogers-Stark' Mitchell and how she grew up. They saw the harsh realities of the young girl's life and how she toughed it out and thrived under tender care. Rebecca had not let the abuses and tragedies of her life break her and was working hard to make the most of all the opportunities at her disposal.

"It says here she is a DJ and recently started pulling on-air DJ shifts on the campus radio station. Is she any good? Do we have access to any of her on-air shifts?" Darcy asked. "Also we may want to stop referring to her as Rebecca since it says here that she hates being called that because that was what her father and stepfather called her. I'm thinking we call her RJ. It's cool and she looks like she could be an RJ." The others all nodded agreement.

"JARVIS?" Was all Tony said and the room was soon filled with the attractive smooth voice of DJ Beca Mitchell as she introduced one of her personal mixes.

"She's really good. That mix is better than what I hear at many of the clubs in the city, including your club Tony." Darcy teased as she leaned into Bucky, her boyfriend.

"She's right." Pepper grinned. "Do we have anything from the Bellas group she joined?"

A screen dropped down showing the mostly boring performance where a big blonde girl eventually livened it up and ripped her shirt off. Beca had looked bored herself throughout the whole thing, but was smiling as the big blonde shook things up. The group didn't miss the disapproving look on the tall blonde Captain's face. Then there was footage caught on a cell phone of an older group of guys harassing the winners of the competition.

"Yep, that's Cap's sister." Falcon said as RJ stepped in to defend a wimpy boy from an older man.

"That's Tony's sister for sure." Bruce teased as the small brunette was put in handcuffs and led away after the others had ran.

"The charges were dropped after Miss Mitchell agreed to pay for the window." JARVIS informed.

The screen then popped to the semi-finals and the boring routine again until RJ changed it mid-performance saving the whole thing from bombing and bringing the team into third place.

"Her Captain was pissed." Clint observed.

Another vid popped up of the confrontation after the performance.

"Her Captain is a bitch who needs to pull the stick out of her ass." Natasha commented.

JARVIS offered more information on the group. "The Footnotes were found to have cheated putting the Bellas back in the running for the National Title. No all-female group has ever won before in the history of the competition. A scan of social media and email of the Bellas revealed that there was a huge revolt when the Captain Aubrey Posen tried to keep Miss Mitchell out of the competition and stick with their same set-list. Miss Mitchell apologized for throwing anyone off at the semis. The Co-Captain, Chloe Beale, had surgery to remove vocal nodules over spring break believing the season over and can no longer sing over a C-sharp. The Captain has turned over the group and set-list creation to Miss Mitchell and the performance at the ICCA Finals will be completely under her leadership. I have found another phone recorded video dated before the ladies first competitive performance at something called a riff-off." JARVIS played the video.

"That was so much better than what they did in their performances." Jane commented as the video ended.

"That was totally rigged. Those Treblemakers need to go down." Darcy was upset for girl group. "They were great and seeing that totally proves that Captain Grumpy Pants has no idea how to get the most out of her group."

"RJ was great though. I like how she shutdown that boy flirting with her and had everyone singing with her and her group. I look forward to finding out what she does with the Bellas." Maria half grinned.

"We have to go see them perform, but try not to draw attention to ourselves. We wouldn't want to take attention away from RJ and her group on such a big night." Steve really wanted to see his baby sister perform live.

Pepper pulled out her StarkPad. "I can get us a private balcony. Is everyone wanting to attend?" After getting affirmative gestures from the entire group she went back to work on her Tablet. "We have two private balcony boxes reserved and I'm sure you all can work out a way to sneak in since there are trained spies among you." The redhead teased. "Tony, Steve you need to discuss and figure out how you want to tell her, if you want to tell her about who she really is."

The two men locked eyes in silent communication dipping their heads in agreement.

PP/AV/PP/AV/PP

**Well that's one extra chapter. I thought here was a good place to stop before I moved on to the Avengers group watching the ICCA Finals and Tony and Steve meeting Beca for the first time and then on to our regular scheduled programing. **** Please drop a review in the box below to let me know how I'm doing so far. I will be updating some of my other stories later in the week. I had pretty crazy and stressful long holiday weekend and didn't get any writing done, but am back at it and will get the new stuff out as soon as I can. Until Next Time…Holly **


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Beca's Superhero Family Chapter 5  
**Rated:** T  
**Fandom:** _Crossover:_ Pitch Perfect/ Avengers movie  
**Pairing:** Beca/Natasha  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of either the Pitch Perfect world or that of the Avengers. I am just borrowing the characters for a little fun.

PP/AV/PP/AV/PP

"Man these groups are all really good. I'm glad our girl's group isn't going with that lame routine anymore." Darcy kept her voice low enough that only those in the Avengers' boxes would hear her.

"Totally." Jane agreed.

"Here come the Treblemakers. They have done well in this competition in the past." Steve said worrying his lip. "It looks like the Bellas are going to be performing last."

"That's good. They will know what everyone else has to offer and their performance will be freshest in the judges' minds." Tony assured his worried friend. Sharing a sister was bringing the two men closer together.

"They're good. I would say best so far and hard to beat." Bruce commented after the Trebles finished up.

"Here they come!" Steve was vibrating in his chair and Natasha in the seat next to him put a hand on his shoulder to keep him seated. Maria mimicking her on the other side.

"Easy Cap." She too was very interested to see the performance. The assassin was finding herself very intrigued by the small yet tough young woman.

"Thank god, they lost those boring uniforms." Pepper whispered. All agreeing with her.

Those in the Avengers' balcony boxes were cheering and bopping in their seats like everyone else in the auditorium as the Barden Bellas rocked the house and stole the show. They loved RJ's solo and her overall performance and thought she did an awesome job creating a killer number. It was hard to believe they were the same group.

Everyone in Lincoln Center went crazy as the Bellas closed their number. They received a standing ovation. Afterwards the girls left the stage to take their places with the other competitors to await the judges' results. The Avengers group saw RJ enter the aisle first and walk up to the guy they now knew was Jesse Swanson and say a few words to him offering a hug and moving to pull back when he pulled her into a kiss.

Natasha, Maria, and Pepper were practically sitting on Tony and Steve to keep them in their seats and not make a scene.

They watched as RJ pushed Jesse away clinching her fists open and closed most likely to keep from hitting the boy. Her friends wrapped their arms around her as they led her off down the aisle to their seats. Aubrey and Chloe were sitting on either side of RJ holding her hands whispering in her ear as the tall blonde shot daggers at Jesse with her eyes.

"Both of you calm down. RJ's friends are taking care of her." Pepper ordered both men though they weren't the only ones wanting to go confront the boy. Darcy was draped over Bucky as Jane was similarly holding onto Thor. They may not be the girl's brothers by blood, but it seemed everyone in the group had already adopted the girl and they hadn't even met her yet. RJ didn't even know anything about the situation yet. Pepper prayed things turned out okay for them all.

It wasn't long until the results were revealed. Some Hullaballoo group came in third, the Treblemakers second, but for the first time ever an all girl group won the ICCA Finals and the crowd went wild once more as the Bellas were called out as the winners.

"Our sister is awesome." Tony fist bumped Steve who couldn't stop grinning like the very proud big brother he was. The two men were both proud of their baby sister.

…..

"Party in our suite!" Fat Amy yelled. She was sharing a room with Stacie.

The girls were all smiling and receiving congrats from fans, friends, and family.

Beca spotted her dad and stepmother near a staircase that led up to the private balconies. She worked her way back to them slowly in the tight crowd.

Sheila offered a smile and cheek bump. "Congratulations, dear. Your group did a wonderful job."

"Thanks, Sheila."

"Well done, Beca. I am glad you managed to get out there and make friends and this will look good on your resume someday or application to grad school. Now get your things we have dinner reservations." Warren Mitchell ordered offering no hugs or even handshakes.

"But the girls are wanting to celebrate." Beca argued.

"They can do without you for a while. It's not like they couldn't have done this without you. Now come along you can celebrate with them later. We will await you out front." With that the man turned his back and walked away pulling his wife with him.

Beca huffed out a hurt angry breath before turning herself to inform her friends she would join them later and headed off to get her things unaware that several of the Avengers had heard the conversation and were pissed on her behalf.

"Steve how about we go eat at the same restaurant tonight, but keep the party small. Pepper and me, you and Maria." Tony already had JARVIS finding out where the Mitchells were heading and making reservations for four.

"Sounds good to me."

"I'm just glad Maria will be there to help me rein you two in and keep you calm." Pepper smiled over at the tall brunette.

"No problem Pepper. I think we can handle them and we will have Happy along as back-up if need be." Maria grinned, it was interesting seeing Tony and Steve bonding as new big brothers.

…**..**

Beca wasn't pleased when Jesse met her family at the restaurant. Apparently he wrangled an invite by leading her father into believing he was her boyfriend and the kiss was mutual. Before they could be seated Beca dragged the boy over to a private alcove near the curtained off VIP section where Tony, Pepper, Steve, Maria, and Happy were situated.

"What the fucking hell do you think you are doing Jesse? I am not your girlfriend. I have never been your girlfriend. I will never be your girlfriend. I have been up front about my lack of romantic interest in you from the start. I told you when you first started hitting on me at the beginning of school and we were working at the radio station together that I am gay. It wasn't a joke. I am a lesbian, dyke, muff diver, whatever the hell you wish to call it. Big newsflash Jesse, you are not female. You have told me numerous times you were okay with me being gay and just wanted to be friends. Well this is the last straw. We most certainly can't be friends. This is the second time you have went around me to my father to try and force your way into my life as my boyfriend. That is seriously a dick move. We are over as friends Jesse and I will speak with Luke to see we don't work the same shifts at the station anymore. Now you are going to tell my father something came up and you have to leave." The tiny young woman was seriously pissed.

"Beca come on. How do you know you don't like guys if you haven't tried it?" Jesse questioned.

"Really. So how many dicks have you taken up the ass, cocks have you sucked off, or are you the one sticking it to his man and being sucked off by him. How does kissing a guy differ from kissing a girl for you?" Beca retaliated.

"Gross Beca! I've never done any of that. I'm not gay!" The boy's voice rose slightly in pitch.

"How do you know if you haven't tried it? Do you see how lame that argument is?"

Jesse reached for Beca.

"If you try to kiss me again stalker boy I will kick your balls so hard they will be keeping company with your tonsils." Beca growled.

A pained oomph was heard and breath leaving a guy's lungs.

"I warned you. Stay away from me Jesse Swanson. We are nothing to each other and never will be."

"What is going on here?" Warren Mitchell moved into the alcove. "Why is your boyfriend on the ground in obvious pain daughter?"

Beca growled again. "He isn't my boyfriend. He never has been and never will be. I thought we were friends, but I was wrong. He tried to kiss me again after I told him no and I kneed him in the bits."

"He seems nice enough to me and has always approached me respectfully." Warren argued for the boy.

"I am gay. I thought you knew. I have not really went out of my way to hide it or advertise it, but I figured my stepfather told you years ago before he died. He said he had informed you."

"He did not or I would have sent you to one of those rehabilitation centers before you turned 18."

"I don't want to be rehabilitated. There is nothing wrong with me. I like who I am and I have no problem being a lesbian. In fact I rather enjoy it. It is who I am relationship wise anyway."

"Then we are done. I will not claim you as my daughter after this term. If you wish to return to Barden you will have to find a way to pay for it yourself. Don't bother joining Sheila and I at our table you are my daughter no more."

"I haven't been your daughter since you abandoned me and mom. I was here for the free education, asshole. I was hoping to go a little further than one year as a benefit of having to be near you, but fuckhead here helped ruin that for me. You really are a sanctimonious asshole Warren thinking I would come all the way to Georgia on your fatherly decree. You have never been my father. Not a real one. I have never had a real father before. I came to make my college money go further." The DJ smirked at her sperm donor not even attempting to block the slap he delivered. "Oh letting those true colors show there Professor. You hit like a small child by the way. I feel sorry for Sheila if you ever have to defend her." Beca left the alcove heading for the nearest ladies room.

…**..**

Tony, Pepper, Steve, Maria, and Happy arrived before the Mitchell family. They discreetly entered a side entrance directly to a private dining alcove in the VIP area. Happy had parked the car before joining the group to guard the entrance to his friends and employers seating area.

They had asked to be seated in a private area, yet one where they could see the rest of the restaurant if they wanted, but not easily be seen themselves. The group was surprised when they heard RJ's distinct voice just outside the curtain behind the table from where Steve and Maria were sitting.

Disbelieving looks crossed all their faces when they realized Jesse had wrangled an invite and Steve was a little surprised at his sister's language, but couldn't really blame her for using it given the situation. By the time RJ stormed off towards the ladies room Maria, Pepper, and Happy were having to put forth considerable effort to keep Tony and Steve from storming out from behind the privacy curtain and making a huge scene.

"Steve, Tony stay here. Maria and I will go check on her in the ladies room and Happy can guard the door and not let anyone else in. Once we are alone and if she seems receptive I may explain a few things to her." Pepper's voice was firm and commanding as she and Maria moved to follow RJ into the VIP ladies room, Happy on their heels.

…..

Beca couldn't believe how everything had fallen apart and so quickly. Her mind raced with mixed emotions and worries whether or not she would be able to afford to continue at Barden or transfer to a less expensive school. She wanted to stay at Barden and continue on with the Bellas, furthermore what was she going to do about a place to stay for the summer. Her father had offered an old room with a bath above his garage, but that was out now.

The DJ was glad no one else was in the fancy ladies room at the moment as she fought to calm down and not breakdown and cry. After she washed her hands out of something to do even if she hadn't used the facilities Beca moved over to one of the plush chairs in a corner bracing her elbows on her knees putting her face in her hands focusing on calming breathes. She didn't hear the door open and close or the lock snick home.

Pepper and Maria's gazes traveled over the young woman who on the outside seemed to be upset, but was dealing with the situation better than many would be. The women weren't really all that surprised, everything they had read about Rebecca Mitchell indicated she was a strong person who never gave up fighting.

"Are you alright?" Pepper sat on a small lounge across from the singer with Maria slowly following her in an attempt to not freak out the young woman. "We didn't mean to eavesdrop, but our table was on the other side of the curtain."

"I'm fine as can be expected I suppose. The guy showing up was unexpected, my sperm donors reaction to me being gay not so much, although I was hoping to hold off on that revelation a little longer. I could have used another year of college assistance from his job. He personally hasn't given me any money for college, but due to him being a tenured professor his children's classes were covered. I still paid for my dorm, books, and food myself. Sorry, I'm sure you don't want to hear all of this."

"We don't mind at all. Actually, we came here tonight with the hopes of meeting you once we overheard this was where you were heading at Lincoln Center. You and the Bellas were great by the way and truly deserved your win." Pepper smiled at the young woman's suspicious look that very much reminded her of Tony.

"Thanks, but why would you two want to meet me?" Beca wasn't getting a creepy vibe from the women, but was going to stay on her guard.

"I'm Pepper Potts and this is my friend Maria Hill. My fiancé Tony and her boyfriend Steve are at our table, but a whole group of us came to watch you perform tonight. I have a very amazing story to tell you if you would care to hear it. I even have documentation to back it up." The older woman pulled her StarkPad from her purse waiting to see if RJ would give her a chance to explain everything.

"Well you two don't seem like creepers, but I shall reserve judgement until I hear this amazing story." The young brunette waved for her companions to continue as they both smiled at her last comment.

Not wasting any time Pepper did so with Maria adding a comment here and there, sharing everything that had happened since Phil Coulson showed up at Stark Tower with the report, to what it said, and what had been found out since. As the women explained Pepper gave RJ the StarkPad so the girl could go over the reports herself as they spoke.

Once Pepper quieted Beca sat back as she finished reading through the reports amazing both women with her speed reading ability reminding them of that guy on that Criminal Minds television show that was popular viewing with the guys in the common room at Stark Tower.

"This is legit? I'm the product of some weird science experiment and my parents weren't even really my parents because my mother died during freaking WWII and my father nearly two decades ago. Not to mention I have two half-brothers who are freaking superheroes. You said amazing story, but this is unbelievable. Dude, are you serious right now?" Beca was totally dumbfounded. If the report was true she really wouldn't be upset that she wasn't really related to Warren Mitchell, but her mother had been a nice lady until depression took her and she seemed to fade away. Did she really have some chemical cocktail floating around in her body that didn't work at all because she certainly wasn't anything like Steve Rogers or Captain America?

Beca had heard Steve was small before he got all juiced up so maybe she was like him before the whole super soldier thing and maybe she took after the Starks because she was really smart. Beca simply didn't like to draw attention to that fact.

"RJ this is all completely legit and we are very serious." Pepper reached out taking the shocked girl's hand. "I'm sure you're hungry after the evening and night you have had. Why don't you join us at our table? It is completely private and as I said earlier Tony and Steve are both there and are very eager to meet you. If you are still in town tomorrow you could come to Avenger Tower and we can run a DNA test on the three of you and prove or disprove the fact you are Steve and Tony's sister."

The young woman stared for long moments into Pepper's face and eyes looking for any signs of deception before doing the same to Maria, but she found none. Beca finally nodded acceptance. Hell it was a free meal in a fancy restaurant and she would get to meet a few Avengers if nothing else. Beca also liked the new nickname, RJ that Pepper called her. "Alright, I'll join you, but I'm not promising anything."

"We understand. I'm glad you are giving us a chance." Pepper quickly sent a text to Tony letting him know what was going on as Maria did the same for Steve.

Beca followed Pepper and Maria out of the ladies room where she saw a man at the door. He was introduced as Happy, Starks head of Security, but also a close personal friend. She nodded to him as they made their way to the large private table where the DJ found out the older women were telling the truth about who their dinner companions were. Although she wasn't a huge Avengers follower or anything she knew who they were and could recognize them. Mostly thanks to Benji because he was a huge Avengers fan. He liked them almost as much as Star Wars.

The short brunette shook the men's hands as each was introduced. "Hey great job taking down the aliens and that corrupt government group." She smirked as she sat. "So what do you guys do now, while you're not out saving the world and stuff?"

Marie and Pepper both grinned as the girl seemed to be completely unfazed by the fact she was sitting with a couple of Avengers. Tony looked a bit disappointed by that fact, however Steve seemed pleased.

"Well I help Pepper run Stark Industries when she makes me, but my time is usually spent in my lab inventing new things and improving past inventions. We also work and train on Avenger stuff together so we are prepared for when we have to go out and help save the world. We also go on secret and some not-so secret missions here and there." Tony answered cockily.

"I'm an artist in my down time and I like to box, but I am also trying to catch up on all I missed while I was frozen. The world has changed a lot since WWII. I train a lot to keep ready for out missions and I also make public appearances to help good causes. I spend time with my girlfriend as well, though we try to keep out of the public eye." Steve explained once Tony was done.

"Sounds like you all stay busy." The group fell silent as a waiter entered taking their orders before quickly leaving after adding a place setting in front of Beca.

"You did really great tonight. Congratulations on winning." Steve added.

"Yeah your performance was a lot better than the earlier ones we saw on YouTube. What was with all the Ace of Base anyway?" Tony asked.

"Thanks, Aubrey is the captain and she was really big on sticking to tradition. She was really wanting to prove herself after a disaster last year. Apparently she also has a really strict military officer father who expects only the best from her and her sibs. All that keeps her really tightly wound. It also makes it lots of fun to mess with her sometimes as well." The college student grinned mischievously.

"I totally see a resemblance between you and Tony with that look and deed." Maria teased. "Tell us what exactly, are some of the things you have done to mess with your uptight Captain."

The conversation flowed easily as Beca shared stories about the Bellas, her time at college, and the radio station. For the most part they stayed away from talking about her supposed father, Jesse, or her rough childhood. They also talked a bit about what Beca hoped for in the future. At the end of the meal the topic was turned to what brought them all together and Beca agreed to sneak away from the Bellas the next day since the group was spending the weekend in the City before flying back to Georgia. Pepper would send a car for her to deliver Beca to the Tower so the DNA tests could be performed. Also the other Avengers and their friends were eager to meet Beca as well.

They gave Beca a ride to her hotel after dinner. "Text me when you make it to your room so we know you made it alright. We will wait here till you do." Steve gave the girl his cell number.

"Dude, you don't even know for sure if we're related yet and you're already going all over protective big brother on me." Winking at Pepper and Maria, RJ climbed out of the car.

"Thanks for dinner and I'll see you tomorrow around noon, hopefully without a hangover. That totally depends on whether or not I can stay away from Amy's Tasmanian creations. I'll text Steve when I get to the party that has already started without me, but I should get there just in time for tipsy clingy Chloe to attach herself to me. She is mostly straight when sober, but loves to flirt with me and Aubrey when she is drunk. It's hilarious. We got her and Aubrey to kiss for like five minutes last time we had a Bella bash. Bree chased me all over campus the next day after I played the video at Bellas practice. Have a good night." The tiny brunette was grinning as she saluted and walked away before Happy closed the car door.

"She does seem to take after Tony a lot, but isn't as cocky or full of herself." Maria observed as they watched Beca walk away only to stop to help an elderly woman having problems with her little yappy dog in her arms dropping her purse and shopping bag. "And there she goes showing she takes after Steve as well." They watched as the small brunette offered her arm helping the lady inside the hotel chatting with her and carrying the elder woman's things all the way to the elevator. The elderly lady and the tiny dog both seemed charmed.

Steve and Tony were both grinning at Maria's comments. They had both felt a connection to the small young woman and had little doubt about the outcome of the DNA tests the next day.

"No matter the results of the DNA tests I think we should offer her some sort of scholarship or something for college. Maria and I watched her read every word of those long reports Coulson and JARVIS came up with in minutes. I bet if she was tested she would be a certified genius. I mean she aced the ACT and SAT tests for college and her college work load is outrageous with her also working at the campus radio station and in the Bellas, yet she has near perfect scores in all of her classes. That girl more than deserves it even if her high school transcripts only showed near perfect scores for the last two years and only a high B average before that. We all know why." Pepper argued her case as they waited for RJ to text them.

"I agree. RJ is a remarkable young woman and I want to match whatever help you give her Pepper." Steve added before his phone chimed several times and he grinned. "RJ apologizes for taking so long, but she had to escort the lady and her dog all the way to her room and then meet her husband before she was able to make it to the Bella party."

He turned his phone to show a picture RJ had just taken. Aubrey and Chloe were both clinging to her kissing each of her cheeks. The text read. 'They have been in Fat Amy's brew! ;-P'

They all laughed. "She really does take after both of you." Pepper giggled as she told Happy to take them home. She was sure their friends were all waiting for them to find out the latest on the Rebecca Jade Rogers-Stark situation.

PP/AV/PP/AV/PP

**A bit longer than the others, but thought it was a good place to stop. Thanks for all the great feedback and I hope to continue to hear from you. Until Next Time…Holly**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Beca's Superhero Family Chapter 6  
**Rated:** T  
**Fandom:** _Crossover:_ Pitch Perfect/ The Avengers movie  
**Pairing:** Beca/Natasha  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of either the Pitch Perfect world or that of the Avengers. I am just borrowing the characters for a little fun.

PP/AV/PP/AV/PP

"Wow, Becs I had no idea Professor Mitchell was such a homophobic asshat." Chloe commented as she leaned close hugging Beca one armed. "We would have been there for you if we had known, but I am glad that you found your family and they were able to be there for you. And after listening meeting your brothers and learning so much I can really see some resemblances between you and them." She teased after Steve finished telling them his part about meeting Beca for the first time.

"I knew you always gave me a hard time on purpose Frodo." Aubrey gazed around Chloe to Beca. "As we can all see the DNA tests confirmed you are Steve and Tony's sister, but how did your first meeting with the rest of the Avengers go."

"And how did you end up with the sexy and deadly Black Widow." Stacie added.

"Actually, we already thought of her as part of the family before she ever arrived at the Tower." Jane explained. "Especially after we saw her in person at the ICCA's and then heard how Pepper, Maria, Tony, and Steve were sure RJ was really Tony and Steve's sister. I think we may have overwhelmed her a bit at first."

"A little bit, but not too bad. After all I had been getting used to the clinginess of some of the Bellas, but Darcy and Thor are serious space invaders very reminiscent of Chloe. I mean Thor wanted to carry me around everywhere." The tiny brunette grumbled that last part causing all her Barden family to laugh.

"Well RJ was just so cute and brave standing there in front of all of us who were strangers to her while facing major life changes. I just had to hug her. She is the sister of my brothers-in-arms and that made her my sister as well. I wanted to carry her around because she is so tiny she weighs nothing, she is even smaller than Skye. I always wanted a little sister to look out for and I knew RJ was that sister I was looking for. She is small, but brave little warrior. RJ did not back down one bit from any of us or treat us any different because we were famous superheroes." Thor was smiling with pride for his adopted little sister.

"RJ had already caught Natasha's attention from the moment Nat read about her and heard her music and her singing that first day. When those two met it was like instant sparks were flying around them. Nat was not shy showing her interest, but if you know RJ she was cautious of the attraction. As the day progressed the tension in the room around those two was thick enough you could cut it with a knife." Darcy helpfully offered the Bellas and Benji.

"Aww! How sweet." Chloe grinned at her small best friend.

"It really was." Bruce's face lit up. "I don't think any of us, even Clint, had seen Nat so honestly attentive to someone. RJ gave Nat some of her mixes before she left that day to head back to you guys and Barden. Nat listened to them all the time along with RJ shifts at the campus radio station she was able to listen to over the internet. Actually she had RJ's riff-off performance and ICCA finals performance on her playlist as well. She was seriously hooked. None of us knew that the two talked, texted, and skyped each other often over the month RJ was back at Barden before she returned to the Tower for the summer."

"Nat pursued RJ even after all the brotherly warning talks she received from every member of her team and sisterly ones from all of us. We knew it was the real thing for Nat after the first time she and RJ sparred about a week after RJ moved into the Tower for the summer after her freshman year at Barden. RJ didn't back down and even managed to catch Nat by surprise a few times and though she didn't win RJ held her own pretty well and seemed eager to learn more and never once showed any fear of Nat because of the fighting abilities Natasha possessed. RJ respected it and Nat, and Natasha seemed to fall even more for RJ." Maria elaborated. "RJ was just as enamored as Nat, but I think what cemented her feelings was when RJ was playing the grand piano in the common room at the Tower Tony had moved in for her and Nat sat down beside her and began singing. Nat has a wonderful singing voice and when those two began singing together it was really beautiful. Since that moment those two have had eyes for no one else."

Pepper grinned. "RJ brings out Nat's softer side and Nat broke down RJ's walls helping her trust in those closest to her. They are really good together."

"So you're into music like Beca?" CR asked Natasha.

"I like music and I like to sing, but that is as far as my talent goes in music. I am constantly in awe of my wife's musical talents." The red haired woman explained.

"Your tiny twig bitch ass sparred with the Black Widow right after you met her?" Fat Amy's face showed her shock.

"She actually did really well." Nat defended.

The quiet Mae spoke up. "RJ is even better now. Every one of the Avengers as well as us who are also fighters spent time training her, Thor even had his Asgardian friend Lady Sif come down and work with RJ. I don't think there are many weapons left that she doesn't know how to use with some expertise."

"It's like freaking boot camp for most of the summer and part of my holidays every time I spend time at the Tower." Beca shifted her gaze around to her Barden family. "You all have no idea how hard I have workout since returning to school my sophomore year so that I didn't get my ass handed to me when I went home for Thanksgiving, Christmas, Spring, and Summer breaks. They drilled always being prepared and on alert into me big time. They have always been worried that someone would discover who I was and come after me for either being the apparently weak sister of two powerful Avengers or for the chemical cocktail in my blood even if it never worked." The DJ griped.

"You should see how ripped your little singing Captain is under all the pants and long sleeved shirts she wears. She's been hiding a seriously rock hard body. You should really checkout her abs." Skye from Coulson's team winked at her short friend.

All of her Barden family turned to Beca. "Come on Shorty let's see the abs at least." Stacie encouraged.

Nat smirked at her wife. "Go on, babe. You know they aren't going to let this go until you do."

"Fine." Beca stood and pulled her blouse out of her slacks lifting it and her cami up out of the way showing off her ripped stomach.

"That's not a six pack that is definitely an eight pack if I ever saw one!" Stacie voice was confident.

"You should see her in those little shorts and sports bra when she works out. Her whole body is ripped like that. RJ's not got like a little body builder body or anything, but more like some of those tiny martial artists you see in the kung fu movies." Darcy added.

"I had no idea I was being checked out so much when I worked out or spared at the Tower." Beca dropped her shirt as she sat back down by her wife who pulled her close once more.

"Can't really say I blame them baby. You are very nice to look at." Natasha kissed her wife on the temple.

"Okay, don't you two get started again!" Tony interrupted the two love birds.

"And can we stop talking about how hot everyone finds my little sisters body!" Steve backed Tony up causing everyone to laugh at the pained looks on the brothers faces.

Their enjoyable time was interrupted by an unexpected noise from the far side of the hall.

…**..**

"Hey what are the Avengers doing in the Bellas' practice hall?" Came Jesse's voice from across the hall behind the seated group.

"How the fucking hell did you get in here? That old door has been locked, rusted shut, and painted over for years before anyone here even dreamed of coming to Barden." Beca's voice rose as all the agents and heroes in the room went on alert at the unexpected intrusion.

"I've been searching for a way to get to you Beca. It has been really hard to find you alone so we could talk and I know now that we have graduated it will be harder, but I thought since you are done with school and you don't have to worry about dating a Treble anymore we could finally be together. We are destined Beca. I've known it since the first day I saw you at Barden standing by your cab gathering your things and I sang to you out the car window. You were and are the one for me. I know you're not really gay because you haven't dated a single girl the whole time you have been at school here and lots of girls have hit on you. I even know Aubrey and Chloe have tried to set you up with women and you refused. Well we don't have to hide behind Bella tradition anymore. We can now go to California together. I will work in the movies and you can DJ. It may be hard at first, but our love will help us get through until we make it big." The whole time the boy's puppy dog stalker look never left his face.

"Becs, I think he may be mentally deranged." Aubrey observed.

Natasha went to step towards the boy.

"No babe, I got this. If there is anything left you can have the rest." The short brunette promised turning to her family and friends and pointing particularly at her brothers. "Don't interfere unless I ask you to!" Her voice firm.

…..

"Are you sure it's okay to let her go over there by herself. He is completely mental." Aubrey's voice held worry even after hearing how well her adopted little sister could take care of herself.

"Have you guys ever had the opportunity to actually see RJ fight?" Natasha asked.

"We saw her punch a guy in her freshman year and it seemed to really hurt her hand, usually she verbally annihilates someone or she gets really close and whispers things and makes them runaway like their pants are on fire. She usually doesn't get physical." CR explained getting nods from her fellow Barden friends and family.

"She told me about that punch when she got taken away in handcuffs and had to pay for the window even though it wasn't her fault it was broken. The reason it hurt so bad and the guy she hit didn't end up with a broken nose is because RJ already had a severely sprained wrist and momentarily forgot when she went to hit the guy and pulled it at the last minute to keep from hurting herself any further. Trust me when I say RJ is a badass." The redhead's voice held pride for her wife.

"Our little RJ is one scary person and we plan on asking her to join our team now that she is out of school. She can even keep pursuing her music, since we aren't out saving the world all the time." Steve offered though he still worried about his sister, he accepted the fact she had earned a place with them and she was a worthy warrior.

…..

"Honestly Jesse how did you get in here? Isn't your family waiting on you?" Beca slowly approached the guy, but stayed out of reach.

"It took me a while, but I snuck in here late at night and drilled out that ancient lock, then cut away all the paint that held the door in place, oiled the hell out of the hinges, and then put a new lock in the door. It took several nights to get it all done and not get caught, but I managed it. I wish I had finished sooner though and we could have had alone time before today." Jesse pouted. "My Dad and grandma already went back home. They don't live too far away. They think making music for movies is a waste of time and that I am too obsessed with movies, but wished me well on my trip to California. They didn't believe me when I told them you were my girlfriend and going to LA with me. I think it's because you forgot to come over and hug me like you did the rest of your friends before you came back here. Anyway, they told me to be careful and call when I could. We really haven't been that close since I left for college and they said I was throwing away my inheritance on a worthless degree. So are you ready to go to California with me and be my acapella girl?"

"You are nuts if you think I am going anywhere with your delusional ass. I am gay, I didn't date any college girls or allow fix-ups because I already had a girlfriend. In fact, I am now very happily married to the woman. The day I ended our friendship after the ICCA's in freshman year and kneed you in the balls I was totally serious about wanting to have nothing further to do with your movie obsessed ass. I honestly think you need to see a mental health professional. You have been stalking me for the past three years and now you want me to run away with you! No way in hell is that happening. N-E-V-E-R!" Beca was tired of using kid gloves with the guy, it just didn't seem to work.

"You are mine Beca and you are going with me, even if I have to force you."

The DJ saw that he was losing it and not even paying attention to the fact there were other people in the room, many of them freaking superheroes. "No I'm not and if you try to force me it just may be the last thing you ever do." Beca saw that Bucky and Clint had covertly moved to block the newly working door and only remaining unguarded exit. Jesse wasn't leaving the room on his own.

The movie geek snapped and his hand came up quickly to slap Beca hard across the face, but he only met air before he felt his legs fly out from under him and he landed painfully on his back, the breath whooshing from his body.

"That was a very bad idea, Mr. Swanson." The deadly calm voice that the DJ used sent chills down the backs of all of her Barden friends and family that remained in the room. They had never heard her sound like that before and thought they were getting the first look at the woman who was going to be asked to join The Avengers. They were also quickly further amending their beliefs that Beca wasn't a real badass. Her next words totally confirmed it. "You now have only a few choices left in life. If you wish I can now end your life quickly and painlessly. Or I can hand you over to some friends of mine and you can receive a very thorough psych eval and you might have a chance of getting to California if you pass. Or I can hand you over to my wife which will be a long and painful death because you did try to hurt me and stated your intentions to kidnap me. Tash is really protective and doesn't tolerate threats to me at all. Lastly, you choose none of the above and try and attack me again and I systematically beat the shit out of you breaking several bones in the process and then you spend time in a very secure secret prison in the hospital wing as you heal and you can kiss your dreams of ever making music for movies goodbye. I seriously suggest you take the psych eval option, it really is your only chance of being a free man again."

"Shorty is scary!" Fat Amy whispered.

"We can't let such a serious threat to one of us go. We have been watching him and he has been stalking her, but she hoped that graduation would put an end to it and he would move on and we could simply put his name on a watch list in case he became fixated on someone else. It seems he is much more fixated on RJ than we believed." Sam politely informed the girls and young man.

"Beca is seriously hot right now." Stacie whispered gaining agreement from her friends.

Natasha smirked not worried by the comment in the least, besides it was the truth. It always turned her on when her baby went all scary badass.

"There is nothing wrong with me Beca. That was a lucky shot. I only fell because you caught me off guard." Jesse slowly stood.

"Mr. Swanson, you need to stand down now or this is going to get very painful for you very quickly." The small brunette warned once more.

"Stop calling me Mr. Swanson. You are to be my wife and you will respect me or you will regret it." He yelled.

"Again, you need to calm down, Mr. Swanson. I can't be your wife because I don't want to be and I am already married." The deadly voice the DJ was using was even harsher, yet scarier for the calmness of it.

"You are mine!" He screamed and pulled what looked like a freaking kitchen butcher knife from inside his jacket holding it aloft before swiping at Beca's middle.

Beca spun away easily punching Jesse hard in the side as he passed, grinning when she heard some ribs snapping and the guy's painful groan. He spun around blindly trying to back hand Beca with the knife, but she easily caught his wrist twisting it hearing more breaks as the knife clattered harmlessly on the concrete floor. She pushed the whimpering man away as she kicked the knife over towards Clint and Bucky.

"That's enough Mr. Swanson. Go quietly with my friend Mr. Coulson and leave with only the broken wrist and ribs. Don't make this any worse." The tiny badass gave the boy one last chance to avoid more pain.

"I will never give up, you are mine. You belong to me." He ran at her attempting to tackle her, however he got his nose smashed, and his knee broken from a side kick, before she pulled some intricate throw that had him slamming down hard onto the floor, broken, bleeding, and out cold.

"Clint, Bucky can you help get him out of here covertly. Phil could you make sure he gets taken somewhere safe. I think he is seriously mentally disturbed and dangerous. When he's healed enough he needs to be evaluated to see where the best place for him might be." Beca shook her head sad that the day took such a turn.

"We'll take care of it RJ." Phil laid a hand on her shoulder as he followed Clint and Bucky who had Jesse between them. Coulson's team once again congratulated her on graduation promising they would see her at the party at the Tower the following day.

Beca moved over to her wife who hugged her close. "You okay, baby?" The redhead's arms tightened as she breathed the smaller woman in.

"Yeah, I just feel like I put down a mad dog. I once thought he could be a friend and then he just went nuts and forced my hand. I know you wouldn't have let him live, but I couldn't end him. He was attacking me yes, but really he had no shot of winning that fight. Maybe now he will get some help and maybe someday see the light of day."

Maria stepped forward. "I'll take care of his car and things, I'm sure May will be up for a little harmless fun and it keeps our skills sharp. You did good kiddo." She kissed Beca on the temple and left talking in her phone with JARVIS finding out what Jesse drove and if he had anyone expecting him in California.

"That was awesome, Cap! If I knew you could do that I would have invited you to Tasmania with me during the summers. We could have made big bucks wrestling crocs together." Fat Amy's grin was huge and infectious.

"Sorry I missed out on that." Beca smirked.

"Can you really make him simply disappear like that?" Benji asked also sad that his former friend had fallen so far, he knew if Beca hadn't been so well trained Jesse would have done awful things to her and probably killed her in the end.

"Yes." Beca didn't elaborate further.

PP/AV/PP/AV/PP

**Another Chapter down. I hope it is a little better than the last, I was a bit under the weather last week and had a dopey head from Sinus, Allergy, and Cold medicine. I have written the next Chapter of Sex God, but I am going to go over it before releasing it, because I also wrote it last week while my head was muffled and it seems kind of bland to me, but I hope to have it out today or in the morning. Please drop me a line in the review box below and let me know what you think of this chapter. Only two more chapters to go for now. Until Next Time...Holly**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Beca's Superhero Family Chapter 7  
**Rated:** T  
**Fandom:** _Crossover:_ Pitch Perfect/ The Avengers movie  
**Pairing:** Beca/Natasha  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of either the Pitch Perfect world or that of the Avengers. I am just borrowing the characters for a little fun.

PP/AV/PP/AV/PP

After the others left with Jesse, Aubrey turned towards Beca. "Tony keeps harping about you hacking JARVIS. What is he talking about, I thought it was a person at first? Is it a computer? I thought your college majors were Architecture and Structural Engineering with Minors in Musical Engineering and Theory." The blonde questioned as she looked at Beca in the Black Widows arms looking very comfortable there. It really was going to take some getting used to the DJ like that.

"JARVIS is my unhackable AI computer system that runs just about everything I own and she hacked it. She is a Stark genius, after all. She is incredible with computers, there is no one better in the world, but RJ doesn't want anyone to know that so she stayed away from computer heavy fields of study, same with science. She is always playing in the science labs with Jane, Darcy, Bruce and the science and comp geeks on Coulson's team." Tony grumbled.

"Stop grumbling. RJ plays in your lab with you too." Pepper smiled at Beca's Barden friends. "She also helps me out since I am CEO of Stark Industries and Tony is usually not interested in helping even though he is the Owner. RJ steps in filling his role often and has lots more patience for business matters than my fiancé does. I think he is a little jealous because she may actually be smarter than he is and she hasn't pickled any of her braincells with alcohol like he has." The tall strawberry blonde teased.

The remaining Bellas and Benji all turned to Beca. "There is a lot about you we don't know isn't there? I also really like how your family all call you RJ, it's cute." Chloe looked to the woman she thought of as a little sister.

"I guess. Some I kept secret because it just hurts to talk about and some I have kept secret because it wasn't safe to talk about. But what you do know about me is real, not made up, it just isn't all there is. Are you guys mad at me for keeping things from you?" Beca hoped she didn't lose any of her friends.

"No, Becs you're mine and Chloe's little sister no matter what." Aubrey smiled at the short brunette moving to give her one of her rare spontaneous hugs, Chloe soon joining.

"Your family to all of us Beca." Stacie joined the hug soon followed by the others even pulling Benji into it.

"They are a really huggy group." Darcy commented.

Beca pulled away laughing. "They are, but I've gotten somewhat used to it." She looked down at her watch. "We should be getting a visit soon. All of you recognizable superheroes need to go hide up on stage. He doesn't need to know you are all involved. Once this part is over we can all get out of here."

The DJ's comment left her Barden family curious as Thor, Tony, and Steve picked up their chairs and moved up to hide behind a curtain on the stage. Maria, Clint, and Bucky hadn't returned yet from helping Phil. Sam wasn't as recognizable without his Falcon gear on and Bruce wasn't either without being big and green so they stayed close to Beca as did Natasha. Pepper, Jane, and Darcy also stayed seated around Beca as they all continued to chat.

…..

It wasn't long before a very irate Professor Mitchell came barreling in the door, his gaze scanning the room for a certain small brunette. He saw a few he vaguely recognized as students who sang in groups with or like Beca's group. There were a couple of men and a few women he didn't know at all, but they were all forgotten as his gaze landed on the one he sought. The pain in his ass was sitting next to a very attractive redheaded woman who was dressed mostly in black with her arm around the back of Beca's chair with the small brunette leaning into her as they all smiled and talked.

"Rebecca Mitchell I would like to know what the meaning of this is?" The man was waving a packet of papers around as he stalked towards her.

"The meaning of what?" The brunette asked with convincing bewilderment on her face. Her friends were impressed.

Dr. Mitchell looked her over carefully. "I believe you know. Sheila just gave me divorce papers and she had information she couldn't have possibly of known. She refused to tell me how she found out, but said a very special person she had grown to care for helped her and that if I didn't sign these papers as is that this person would see to it that I was ruined and I would lose everything. Someone even hacked into my personal information and traced my secret accounts. I know it was you."

"Why did you have secret accounts? I didn't think college professors made enough money that they had secret accounts. Where did you get the money for such things? And I am really happy for Sheila, she was always nice to me even when you weren't and sent me cards every year on all holidays and my birthday writing me a little note inside along with giving me some money to buy me something I liked. She was nice enough that she would sign your name on the card as well. The woman always wanted children, but you can't have them and you wouldn't let her adopt. I was her only chance and you took that mostly away from her. Did you know that I did write to her a few times a year over the years of my childhood and we spent quite a bit of time together since I came to Barden? We kept it a secret because you would have tried to put a stop to it."

"It is none of your business why I have secret accounts or where the money came from. I will talk with Sheila and all of this will be over and you will never speak to her again."

Beca chuckled. "You are very wrong there. I care very much for Sheila and I helped her find another job well away from you and find a very good attorney. I do believe that while you were at school today working and sitting at the graduation ceremony the last of her things were being moved out of your home. You will not see Sheila again until she wishes it, which most likely will only be in court. Did you know she was very upset when she found out someone had stolen her passcodes for her trust fund and inheritance accounts and had siphoned off a big chunk of it over the years a little at a time. Amazing isn't it. She was very happy when the exact amount that was stolen miraculously reappeared in her accounts plus the interest she lost. Sheila was very lucky to get her money back from the thief. The thief was lucky too, because something like that could get them sent to prison if anyone found out."

The professor paled at that. "I know you had a hand in all of this. How I fathered such a vile child I will never know."

"Well aren't you lucky then professor dear, because you aren't my father. You have never been capable of having children. That fertility doctor used some other guys little swimmers. I don't see where that should matter much to me since you abandoned me a long time ago and then reaffirmed that point three years ago shortly before I found out the truth. So run along little man you have no rights here and I will help my good friend Sheila in any way I can at any time. Now be gone, you are really fouling up the air in this hall." Beca waved her hand at him like he was an annoying fly and turned away from him as if he was nothing and went back to chatting with the women around her.

He growled at being treated in such a way and that she hadn't told him when she found out that she wasn't his biological daughter and moved to step towards the small young woman. The redhead stood up looking him eye to eye. "I would leave and sign those papers. You will regret it if you don't."

The tone of voice and look in her eye truly scared the professor. "Who are you and why are you protecting the little bitch?" Dr. Mitchell tried masking his fear in bravado.

"I am Natasha and I am Beca's wife. Do not speak ill of her again." The warning was clear. "Now leave quickly before I stop being nice." She shifted her jacket letting the man see she was armed with a few different deadly weapons. Nat was satisfied with the fear in the man's eyes as he began to back away.

The professor quickly moved towards the door, but had to throw over his shoulder one last comment before he fully disappeared from sight. "I am glad you're not my daughter and I didn't bring such a spawn of hell into the world." His words echoed around the hall even after the door slammed behind him.

PP/AV/PP/AV/PP

**This chapter and the last one aren't very long but I hope you are still enjoying this little story. Only one more chapter to go for now, but I may add more later or write a short sequel. Not sure yet. Please feel free to share your thoughts in the review box below. **

**Thanks again to all of you who have reviewed, faved, followed, or are simply reading this story. I appreciate you all greatly. Until Next time…Holly**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Beca's Superhero Family Chapter 8  
**Rated:** T  
**Fandom:** _Crossover:_ Pitch Perfect/ Avengers movie  
**Pairing:** Beca/Natasha  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of either the Pitch Perfect world or that of the Avengers. I am just borrowing the characters for a little fun.

PP/AV/PP/AV/PP

"You know it is a bit disconcerting that that isn't the first time or even the tenth time I have been referred to as such." A half smirk came over the short brunette's face before she shrugged. "However, it is usually from people I don't like, although Tony has called me that a few times."

"He was calling you and Nat a lot worse when you guys hacked his IronMan suit with him in it and flew him through the Grand Cannon scaring the literal piss out of him with the maneuvers and tight places the two of you put him through. The paint on his suit was scratched up pretty bad when you finally flew him back into the Tower." Darcy grinned.

The remaining Avengers and their ladies were laughing as the heroes came down from the stage.

"I do believe that was payback for Tony's constant harassment of our lady lovebirds." Pepper chortled.

"Harassment is putting it mildly. He kept turning the sprinklers on over us every time we kissed or anything outside of our apartments. It became rather annoying always having to put on dry clothes. Steve didn't seem to have that hard of a time dealing with us kissing and stuff in public places and he is freaking ancient." Beca rolled her eyes as she leaned back into her wife as the sexy redhead sat back down beside her.

The Bellas were all smiling at seeing this family side of Beca.

"I am not ancient." Steve huffed and flicked his sister in the ear as he passed her to sit on her other side.

"Owe! Dude watch the super serum strength before you knock my ear off the side of my head. And you are too ancient. You and Bucky both are. You listen to flapper music and call women Doll and crap like that. You are both like 90 even if you look younger than Tony's pickled ass." The DJ rubbed her well pierced ear.

"You weren't simply kissing or even just making out outside of your apartments. You were have freaking sex in the elevator, in the gym, on the back of your motorcycle in the garage, in the supply closet on the executive floor, only to name a few of the places JARVIS alerted me too. I thought hosing you two off would break you up and force you back to your private quarters to finish, but no you two just flipped the cameras' the bird and kept right on doing what you were doing." The dark haired billionaire grumped.

"Stark, no one else saw us. We were always out of prying eyes except for your nosey self who can't keep his nose or eyes out of our business. I had a rather fun time scraping you along the canyon walls and my girl is the best at keeping JARVIS busy and out of the way while we had fun with you and your tin can." Natasha's slight smile was more than a bit scary.

"I had no idea Shorty would be the adventurous type in bed." Stacie commented.

"Man simply having vanilla sex with the Black Widow would be adventurous for most people." CR argued.

"Our sex life is very rarely vanilla and always adventurous." The deadly redhead purred causing sexy shivers to race up her wife's spine.

"Thank God!" The tiny singer murmured just loud enough to be heard by those around her.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! I swear I have never met a couple hornier than the two of you are for each other. If you are together and aren't having sex you are either planning to or thinking about sex with each other. It doesn't matter where you are either. I bet you will have sex in this practice hall before you leave so you can have the memory!" Tony bellyached loudly.

"We can't help it. We love each other and are totally hot together." Beca teased her drama queen of a brother.

"They have the healthy passionate appetites of mated Asgardians!" Thor cheered smacking Tony on the back.

"Actually Stark we've already christened most of the places RJ frequented while in Georgia including this hall several times." Natasha really enjoyed messing with her wife's brothers.

"God Nat, did you have to share that?" Steve grumbled that time.

"Damn the Hobbits got it going on! Way to go Cap! You may even like having sex more than Stacie does." Fat Amy had the leggy brunette blushing and their fellow Bellas all snorting with laughter.

"Horny Hobbit, I so like that nickname." Aubrey teased.

"Don't piss me off Bree. You won't like me when I'm angry!" Beca growled.

"Hey that's my line!" Bruce protested with a smile keeping the fun banter going for a few more minutes before it was time for the recently graduated and the rest of Beca's friends and family to say their farewells.

"It was nice meeting all of you and we look forward to seeing you all soon in New York for RJ and Nat's wedding renewal ceremony." Pepper said as she shook hands with and hugged Beca's friends. She turned to the short young woman. "We will pick-up Sheila at the café as arranged and make sure she makes it to her new home in New York safely. Make sure you call her later. I am sure she will want to talk with you and make sure you are okay. Sheila still thinks of you as a daughter even if she technically never was your stepmom."

"I will call her and even drop by and see her when we get back to New York." Beca hugged Pepper. "Take care sis and watch out for my annoying brother will you, I have a feeling he is planning something for when we get back and I won't be held responsible if he finds himself hanging upside down naked from the giant A on the side of the Tower if he does."

The strawberry blonde chuckled. "I'll do my best, but often times even I can't stop him. I'll enlist Steve and Sam to help me and see if we can keep Tony out of too much trouble with you and Nat." She kissed Beca on the cheek. "And keep yourself out of trouble as well." Her gaze shifted to the redhead holding Beca's hand. "Both of you."

With that the Avengers and their ladies left along with Happy leaving only Beca and Natasha behind with Chloe, Aubrey, Benji, Stacie, CR, Fat Amy, and Lily. The close friends were all going to go out together that night before they all went their separate ways the next day. Benji, Lilly, and Fat Amy were all headed for Vegas for jobs they had all taken in different fields that suited each of them well. Stacie and CR were headed to San Francisco. Stacie to grad school and CR to work for a management job in a business her uncle owned in the area. Chloe and Aubrey would be heading to NYC and the apartment they found near the hospital they would be serving their residency at. All of them had already packed up everything except for what they had needed to wear for a few days and shipped their belongings on to their various new residences. What the others didn't know was that Beca had covertly upgraded them all too first class travel on their flights except for Chloe and Aubrey. She had cancelled their flights all together. They were going to be flying to NYC with her and Natasha in the Quinjet.

"Let's all go change, go out to a fancy restaurant on me and Tash, and then party till the wee hours at Atlanta's hottest club. Dress how you would for a night out partying. I have already made reservations, so no arguing." Beca used her Captain voice and had all cheering to do as she ordered.

"You are the best Cap!" Fat Amy crushed the smaller woman in a giant Aussie hug lifting her in the air. "I am going to miss having your tiny ass around all the time. You better visit me and the others in Vegas when you come to California or I will be looking you up and my Kraken won't be happy."

The others including Natasha were all laughing as Beca dangled above the ground in Fat Amy's hold. "I will miss you too Amy and promise to drop by Vegas often to see you guys. Now let me down before I pass out. You're squeezing the breath out of me and I'm pretty sure my Kraken can beat yours."

That made the Aussie laugh as she put her friend down. "After watching you take down stalker boy so easy and hearing what your ginger and family had to say about you I have a feeling you may be right about that. Now let's go party!"

The remaining Bellas all looked around the practice hall one more time before they left it for the last time taking their next steps in their adventure called life.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

**Sorry this was delayed, but I downloaded Scrivener yesterday to help me keep more organized with my writing and keep my bigger projects all together and I have been caught playing with it and trying to learn how to use it on PC verses the MAC that most of the helpful YouTube videos on the subject cover. Anyway, I wrote this a while ago after watching the first season of Agents of Shield on Netflix and re-watching the Avengers movie. I have another crossover short started somewhere on my laptop hooking up Beca with Natasha and Sif, but I don't think I went very far with it mostly just sketched out the idea. I have thought about maybe continuing this story for at least another few chapters involving Beca's dormant serum enhanced DNA being activated. It might be fun to play with, but for now I am marking this one as complete. **

**I want to pass on another giant THANK YOU! To all of you who reviewed, followed, favorited, or simply read this story. Its readership was more than I thought it would be and it was a fun little adventure to take together. Until Next Time…Holly.**


End file.
